Nifleheim Queensland
"Be polite, be respectful, do not even think about ill will, agree to all their demands. Yes even if it's unreasonable you're just lying. If the demand is unreasonable and requires immediate ratification the don't deny them, just draw your swords before them. And by God's bones whatever you do don't laugh at their clothes." -Ancillian noble counseling his proxies on how do deal with the Queen's diplomats. Nifleheim '''and '''Queensland is a confederacy made between a complex semi-democratic chiefdom, and an authoritarian state based in Scandinavia. Nifleheim is run by a multitude of chiefs selected from their respective provinces who as long as they contribute to the defense of the realm are mostly free to rule as they see fit. Those who are born into the peasant class have no way of moving up besides volunteering to join the military or learning the art of magesmithing as martial prowess and fine craftsmanship are two of the most desired traits as Ancillia is always looming at the border. Queensland on the other hand is run by a single Sovereign who's concerns take a more humanitarian form, massive walls contain vibrant cities where the citizens are allowed to pursue their own goals (as long as they don't tread upon their fellow man.) and are free to make their own choices (as long as it's not too self destructive.) Due to this Queensland has a thriving merchant and peasant class with little economic disparity between the two and among it all colorful clockwork contraptions that look more like toys than soldiers patrol the streets. Ready to execute any rule breakers at a moment's notice. History (needs work) Originally a single country fighting off their inevitable subjugation by Ancillia. They were offered a deal by a rogue engineer from RT, a figure now known as the Queen of Gears (QoG, pronounced Cog for short.) In exchange for a few changes to their laws and the resources needed a clockwork army was fabricated and used to push back Ancillia ensuring Nifleheim's safety. Geography, Climate, and the Environment (needs work) The area is extremely varied in geography, with mountains, archipelagos fjords, mountains, plains, lowlands, lakes and moraines. The countries weather is mild in times like summer and spring but can reach near arctic temperatures during winter. Also due to the massive amounts of ambient mana in the land as well as it's proximity to The Top Of The World, the environments outside civilization is thick with twisted fauna, rapidly expanding forests, and dangerous mana laden creatures. Demographics (needs work) The population of mostly consists humans but has a sizeable population of demons both native and escapees from Ancillia and Jane. Economy (needs work) While the Queen has normalized currency for both countries, trading is still a popular way of doing business in Nifleheim. many lucrative trade routes have also been struck up, with mana being exported to Rus and massive quantities of food and wood being traded to R'malth for alloys and parts. This has given rise to a specialized profession of demon hunter unrelated to Ancillia's who specifically target harmful demons such as Trolls, Terums, Refleshers and Wraiths, harvesting their mana to fulfill the quota. Culture (needs work) Nifleheim and Queensland both share the same languages, gods, and love for the concept of freedom. Government and Politics Science and Technology Military Doctrine and equipment Persons of interest The Queen of Gears The Queen's first adviser Heinrich